


Playing Favorites/偏心

by sherryeris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不知怎么地利威尔似乎打定主意要把艾伦宠坏，不管他喜不喜欢。（郑重声明一下，艾伦一点也没料到他的告白会导致这种事情。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Favorites/偏心

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ketita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketita/gifts).
  * A translation of [Playing Favorites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858763) by [Ketita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketita/pseuds/Ketita). 



> 为进巨偏心梗求文应梗而写；稍微爆了点字数。轻微剧透了漫画中艾伦和调查兵团一起时的剧情。

艾伦已经试过去暗示，用很多种方式，但说真的他不是很确定什么才是表达对他的兵长的兴趣的适当方式。三笠可能有个主意，但是当他问起，她说最佳示爱方式就是把对方逼进墙角，让他动弹不得，然后吻他。艾伦有预感要是他对利威尔兵长试了这个方法的话他会死得很惨。因此他谢过她，并回到自己用目光跟随着兵长偶尔叹气的一贯手法。还有帮他洗衣服。以及帮他拿东西。

康尼的建议直接告白一了百了——等等，你喜欢谁来着？是三笠，对吧？你什么时候告白？我能旁观吗？比较有价值，虽然艾伦认为那会以自己被痛打一顿告终。尽管如此，至少他会知道，不是吗？

他花了十五分钟在兵长房门外局促不安，试图鼓起勇气，这时——

“我知道你在外面，艾伦，你打算在那站一整天吗？”

此刻他真是除了进去以外别无选择。利威尔兵长瞪着他，不过他通常瞪每个人，而且艾伦倾向认为直面他的神情中有些温柔的成分。大概。

“什么事？”

艾伦咽了口口水。他决定呆在离门近的地方。那样要是事情变得要诉诸暴力还会有个（极其微渺的）机会逃跑。

“兵长，我——”

兵长在桌上轻敲着笔。

“我只是想告诉你——”啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒“——我喜欢你。利威尔士兵长。”

敲打停止了。艾伦试图呼吸。

“我想你是指浪漫意义上的。”

艾伦感觉他的耳朵烫了起来。“是—是的，兵长。”

“你觉得需要过来找我之前已经排除所有你同龄人中的潜在对象了吗？”

“没，兵长？”艾伦的脑袋试图弄明白这句话。“我喜欢你，为什么我会想跟他们在一起？”

利威尔皱起眉头，而艾伦真的不明白问题出在哪里。在决定为艾伦的放肆痛揍他一顿或者不揍他一顿本应该没那么难。

“为什么是我？”

要是他知道会这么困难，艾伦也许会重新考虑告白的主意。照这个节奏下去他感觉他的脸永远也不会回到正常颜色了。好吧，是的，他敢说利威尔难以置信地强大又俊美，而每当兵长注意到他的时候那都让艾伦的胃部感到焦灼不安，还有他的身高让他看起来绝对适合拥抱，以及也许有时他幻想过吻他——但他珍惜他的生命。

“嗯—嗯，你……”他结结巴巴地说道。他可以离开，他疯狂地转着念头。门就在他后面。他应该在还能的时候跑过去。“我只是……”

利威尔叹了口气，用一种艾伦不知道该如何形容的表情看着他，不过那看起来不是想杀人的表情因此应该还算个良好开端。

“我明白了。”

有人能明白真是太好了，因为艾伦很肯定自己不明白。他看着利威尔重新捡起笔，注意力回到文件上。

“你可以走了，现在。”

艾伦发现自己到了走廊上，他的思绪仍游曳于困惑中。他被拒绝了吗？看起来像是，但他真的没办法确定。最后有点沮丧地看了一眼关上的门，他离开了。

——————

他和他的前班组成员坐在一起吃晚饭，那时兵长来到他身后把某样东西扔到桌上。艾伦跳起来，盯住那个圆圆的橙色球体。

“什么……？”

“吃了它，蠢货。”利威尔断然道。

“这是吃的？”他这辈子还从没见过这样的东西。

“这是个橘子，”萨莎说道，明显流着口水。“多年前我吃过一个，很赞……！你剥开它吃掉里面——你会分享的，是吧，艾伦？”

利威尔砰的一下把一把小刀插进桌子，迫使她飞快撤回了摸过来的手指。

“当我想给你个橘子的时候，小姑娘，我会给你一个的。这个是给艾伦的。现在吃了那个该死的橘子，还是我还得喂你？”

“不用，兵长！”他回道。事实上，要不是有萨莎的认可他会以为这是某种对他投毒的尝试。他把指甲插进表皮，试着剥下来。他能感到兵长的视线始终盯着他的后颈，他的队友们好奇的目光也是。他的手指被橘子碎屑磨着，果汁喷到了眼睛里，但他最终剥下一瓣。说真的，干嘛每个人都在看他？他可没那么有趣。

第一口咬下证明了萨莎是对的。浓郁的甜味在他舌尖迸发，他不禁发出一小声愉悦的“姆！”萨莎呜咽了一声。应对其他人很明显的嫉妒，他迅速剥下另一瓣塞进嘴里。

“好吃吗？”利威尔问道，他的口吻清晰地表达了他期望得到何种答案。

“是的，兵长！”

“吃完它。一个人。然后弄干净你自己，你这个邋遢鬼。”

兵长扬长而去，留下艾伦对付他朋友们的注目。

“那是为什么？”让问。

“我不确定。”艾伦说，不过感觉自己的胃兴奋地翻滚着。也许……这会是兵长其实是喜欢他吗？毕竟他给了他这个“橘子”（真的很好吃！）。艾伦又吃了一瓣，盯着他的背影，没意识到自己脸上愚蠢的微笑。

——————

艾伦在早晨从不是最警醒的。确实，多年的训练让他假装清醒的能力趋于完美，不过事实是他大部分时间都花在了严重失眠上。因此说真的，他完全没有在某些特定时间特别清醒过。现在时间表要宽松多了，但是他早晨清醒过来还是需要花一点时间。

他发现自己在厕所里，打着呵欠，睡意朦胧地想知道为什么每个人都在磨磨蹭蹭堵住了去水池的路。说到这个，莱纳和贝特霍尔德在这间厕所做什么？他们那一层不是有一间吗？

“这严重的交通堵塞是怎么回事？”他问道。“还有每个人都在这里做什么？”

阿明向着他转过身来。

“是干净的。”他说。

“是什么？”艾伦听到这些意料之外的话一下子清醒了，上下打量着他。说实话，他不是个对清洁坚持到每个细节的人。常年跟一群人共享营房已经理所当然地降低了希干希纳地区沦陷以来所幸存下的一切标准。不过就算是他也无法忽视这间厕所整个闪闪发亮的事实。为什么，他都能光脚走进去不用担心染上可怕的疾病。平常的陈年尿味被清新所取代，还有毫无污迹的镜子反射出他们的身影，可能是自他们进兵团以来的第一次。艾伦加入了其他男孩对发生在他们身边的奇迹的调查中，完全忘记了洗漱。

“这是怎么发生的？”莱纳在他背后说道。

“嗯，”阿明思索着说道。“这里只有一个人会费这力气打扫，就是利威尔兵长。但是为什么他会……”

艾伦忽然意识到每个人都在意味深长地看着他。“什么？”连阿明也是。“什么？我跟这件事没关系！”

莱纳拍拍他的肩膀，让他跳了起来。“确实你没有。”他带着了然的微笑说道。

他们认为利威尔兵长为了他打扫了厕所？其实，现在他考虑了一下，似乎相当合理，从某种诡异的角度来说。还有一大群男孩的出现表示没有其他厕所被——“三笠？你在这里做什么？这里是男厕所！”

三笠镇静地漫步走进来，后面跟着尤弥尔。“我们听说有间干净的厕所。”她说着来到了水池边。谢天谢地，艾伦设法扼杀了自己想抗议那是我的干净厕所的部分。

从那一刻起，它就变成了对所有人开放。艾伦设法把牙刷了脸洗了，情不自禁地注意到镜子不再像原来一样了，还有地板上满是水迹。那地方空了下来，艾伦知道他该走了，但是……如果他是对的，利威尔兵长为他打扫了厕所……他怎么能留它一团乱？这不是有点不知感恩吗？

叹了口气，他去找拖把。

——————

兵长在晚饭时间跟过来的时候他不再大吃一惊了。他也没错过每个人脸上预料之中的表情。这一次，一碗他的鼻子鉴定为巧克力布丁的东西咚地一下扔在他面前的桌上。他很久没吃过巧克力了，不需要人讲就开吃。

“太不公平了。”萨莎呻吟道。

“你是怎么弄到巧克力布丁的？”他不由满嘴美味地问道，顿了一下才记得在最后加了个“兵长”。

“嘴里塞满东西不准讲话，”利威尔厉声说。“我用巨人的残留部分做的。希望你喜欢。”

艾伦噎住了。兵长刚才开了个玩笑。天一定是要塌了。

他用勺子尽可能地刮着，然后难过地看着他够不到的碎屑。要是他用上手指——

在他做出比猛刮碗更进一步的举动之前，利威尔一把从他那里把碗抢过。

“别。”他说。 

好吧，那还是个很好的想法。他舔舔嘴唇，巧克力的味道还很新鲜，不禁露出了一个微笑。兵长皱皱眉扔给他一块餐巾。

“总有一个地方，会存在一种就算像你这样笨的食客也会遵守礼仪吃掉的食物。”利威尔走开之前遗憾地说。艾伦看着他在桌子之间优美地操作立体机动装置离开。他用立体机动装置划过空气的样子看起来跟走过房间的一样棒。

“你跟他搞了，是吧。”让的声音令艾伦惊了一下回到了现实。

“我没有。”他立刻抗议说，想知道他耳朵上的热度是不是很明显。

“那确实讲得通。”阿明从另外一边说道，艾伦有点惊恐地看到每个人都表情各异地跟着点头。有些女孩子看起来古怪地感兴趣，几乎要比三笠的黑脸更吓人。有几个人看起来很嫉妒（康尼？说真的？）。

“真的，我没有。”他重复道，试着让他的声音不要流露惋惜。问题就在这，他没跟兵长上床，所以这是怎么了？这是什么测试吗？因为要是取决于让他配合兵长的清洁标准的话，他也许就立刻放弃了。

“我为什么没想到呢？”萨莎悲鸣道。“觉得我能攀上其他人么？谁拥有对食物的最高权限？”

“匹克西斯司令。”三笠说。

——————

尽管他被许可去见他的朋友，但是艾伦不被允许花很多时间跟104期其他人在一起。他日常大部分时候是跟利威尔班成员在一起，他们基本上对他很宽容。他们没有用他们的方式表现友好，不过他们也没有待他不好。由于缺乏娱乐活动，艾伦把时间都花在了立体机动装置训练上面。他或许是能够巨人化，但他不想超出必要地依赖那份能力。此外，还有事情要做。

今天，在去庭院的路上，他与佩特拉和埃尔德擦肩而过，两人都中断谈话对他投以怀疑的目光。艾伦红着脸别开视线，匆匆跑开。他们肯定是听到了流言（或者只是看到了兵长超明显的举动）。他告诉自己什么都没做错。事实上他什么都没做，因为兵长太忙于投喂他以致什么事都没发生。

这想法让他的脚步慢了下来。也许他训练完了可以去找到兵长，看看能不能为他拿东西。或者只是一起坐一会儿。

他练习爬上墙壁，落下，在落下时抓稳。在重复的旋转和推拉之间，他发现他的思绪又一次向利威尔游移。利威尔能够用立体机动装置做不可思议的动作。他回旋飞过空中就好像无所凭依一样。艾伦试验性地扭转，试图模仿兵长的动作，但不受控制地向墙壁倾斜了。他有一刹那间为下来的冲击支撑自己，那时有什么东西击中了他的侧面，把他从急速接近的石头处推开。当他的整个身体急速坠下时他大叫，随后停在了半空中，一只手臂牢牢夹住了他的上腹部。

“你见鬼的在干什么，你这个蠢小鬼？你无聊到决定看看你的脑子要花多长时间再生吗？”

艾伦找回了呼吸。“我——”

利威尔放了手，把他扔到地上的土堆上。

“一点不用花时间，”兵长说道，“因为你没有脑子。”他落在艾伦旁边，优美地着陆。艾伦从地上爬起来，因为瘀伤畏缩了一下，虽然它们很快就会褪去。

利威尔可能看见了悲剧尝试的全程。艾伦尴尬地红了脸。他从第一次用他有问题的皮带尝试立体机动装置以来从没摔得像这样。接下来肯定会是一顿教训；他都能从空气中感觉到。为什么利威尔就得现在路过呢？他宁可撞在墙上承担那后果。

“你完全做错了。”利威尔说。“你不该自己乱动然后期待好结果。你需要完全控制，绳索和你自己。不过是个该学的好技巧。还有节省气体。”

艾伦瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴张开。

“来吧。”利威尔说着，跳上墙。艾伦能做的就是跟在他后面攀爬，几乎不能相信自己的好运。

确实，他的学习失败立刻导致利威尔用各种无礼名称叫他，但是艾伦并不在意。他正从人类最强那里获得私人指导。

事实上，他想，当他做出一个近乎完美的操作降落的时候，被一个接近微笑的表情所奖励，他正从利威尔那里获得私人指导。那值得更多。他回以笑容，利威尔隐去了所有表情。他降落到艾伦旁边，不去看他的眼睛，当他讲话的时候，声音超出平常的粗鲁和响亮。

“我不会一整天照看你，”他说。“现在你可以回去把你的脑袋撞到墙上了。”他信步离开，看起来试图不要显得匆忙。

艾伦追在后面，成功拽住他的手臂。利威尔震了一下，明显吓了一跳，艾伦知道距离一拳过来他只有不到一秒了。

“谢谢，”他气喘吁吁地说。“我只是想说谢谢示范。”

击打始终未至。利威尔看起来有一点困惑，不过他没让胳膊挣脱艾伦的抓握。有问题在他眼中，艾伦发觉自己的心就要跳到嗓子眼。有事情要发生，他就是知道，任何一秒——

“艾伦！”韩吉的声音不知从哪冒了出来，他跳了起来。利威尔趁着那瞬间把手臂拽出艾伦的抓握跑走了。可怜巴巴的一句“等等……”死在他嘴上，因为韩吉有目的性的压制住他。

“我需要跟你谈谈。”她说。艾伦叹着气从利威尔远去的身影上移开视线，跟上她。走上楼梯进到她的办公室，她可能是打算做些关于他巨人形态的实验什么的吧。好极了。

韩吉关上了他背后的门，然后快步走近他，她的表情一反常态的认真。

“艾伦。我看到发生了什么。有点难于忽略，其实。”

艾伦来回两脚转换着重心，担心着这是要怎么发展。

“我想确保你知道你在做什么，还有你会小心。”

“兵长不会伤害我，分队长！”他在她开口前抗议说。“我的意思是，瘀伤不算，真的不是……”

“噗，他当然不会伤害你。”韩吉笑道。“看看他有多喜欢你！不过那正是为什么我得知道你站在哪一边的原因。”

“他喜欢我？”艾伦对前景燃起了希望，但那句话的后半——“我不明白。”

在镜片后面，韩吉的眼睛威胁性地闪着光。

“你对兵长有什么企图？”

“什么？”

“利威尔的心就像是纤细易碎的花朵！我不会让你玩弄他的！”

等等，说真的，见什么鬼。“我不是——”

“你根本不知道我们利威尔有多脆弱！我不会让他被某些爱耍阴谋诡计的小鬼误导——”

“我发誓，我不知道什么——”

韩吉突然扑上来。艾伦都快忘记在她疯疯癫癫的外表下面是调查兵团的一员精英了；她把他扔得一头撞上地板是个很好的提醒。他发现自己被手腕压制住，韩吉从上面逼向他。

“我们利威尔，”她嘶声道，“就像是小猫咪一样。无辜又可爱。如果你让他心碎。我会把你的挖出来。”

除了同意以外完全没什么能应对这样盲目的疯狂。“是的分队长！”艾伦答道。就像是面对巨人一样，他寻思。越是危险，韩吉就越觉得可爱。显然。“没有人会心碎，分队长！”

“很好！”在他眨眼之前，韩吉已经越过半个房间，若无其事地靠在办公桌旁，满脸微笑。艾伦摇摇晃晃地站起来。

“我先走了……去晒他的鞋子。”他说，向着门退去。

“好主意。”

保持着轻柔的动作，他一寸寸向后移动，拉开门，溜了出去。

然后脸对上利威尔的时候差点突发心脏病。第一次，他脸上凶恶的表情不是对着艾伦——他看起来就像没看到艾伦。艾伦让开路，让他进到办公室。门咔哒关上了。

艾伦尽他所能地快速逃离，激烈的战斗声音在他身后的走廊中回荡。

——————

“所以说这次你认为会是什么？”康尼问道。“蛋糕？”

“蛋糕会掉渣，”阿明说。“兵长不喜欢脏乱。”

“那就饼干。”康尼说。“小小的一口吃一个。”

“你就指着艾伦的食物活了，是吧？”让指责道。“也许是某种果汁。”

“艾伦可能会弄洒。”三笠说。

“别说了，大家伙。”艾伦嘟哝道。照这个节奏他会感到不自在吃不下任何东西的。当然，他被忽略了，其他每个人都带着想法参与进来。

“花式面包？”

“裹着巧克力的坚果。”

“冰淇淋。”

“荔枝！”

萨莎的爆发之后是短暂的沉默。

“那是你编的，是吧。”康尼说。

艾伦叹了口气，试图无视他们。再一次，他发现自己被兵长的桌子吸引了视线，那里利威尔跟他的班组成员坐在一起。他正跟奥路欧专心谈话（或者也许是奥路欧说着话，利威尔不时发出些赞同的声音）。整顿饭的时间他都没有往艾伦这桌动一下。要是兵长为早些时候发生的事情生气了怎么办？他的胃不舒服地搅成一团。

“看起来你不会得到什么了。”莱纳说。

“也许是个差劲的打赌。”让发表意见说。

“闭嘴。”艾伦厉声道，要不是记得后果就已经一拳上去了。不过也许让是对的，他内心的一部分想道。也许兵长想要什么艾伦还没有给他的东西作为回报。就像是被磁铁所吸引，他的眼睛再次找到利威尔的身影。突然，利威尔的眼睛猛然对上了他自己的，让艾伦的心痛苦地一跳。利威尔突然站起来，咔哒一声把他的椅子敲在地板上。

“够了别给我可怜巴巴的眼神！”他大声喊道。“你觉得我是个他妈的冰箱吗？你觉得我会在这个鸟不拉屎的该死城堡里私藏多少食物！？你能在对我露出可怜表情之前先用用脑子吗？你又不饿！”

房间里突然传来了轻笑声，迅速在利威尔的盯视下停住了。他摆正椅子，擦擦干净一本正经地坐下来，重新开始谈话。

难以置信地尴尬，艾伦陷在他的椅子里，却不禁心脏砰砰直跳。毕竟，利威尔注意到了他。利威尔想起过他。

——————

下面几层空着。只要他表现顺从地回到自己房间，他就不再在睡觉的时候受到监视，也不再被锁着了。一走进小小的石室，他的眼睛立刻被床吸引。

他老旧硌人的枕头曾存在的地方现在躺着一个干净蓬松的。艾伦走过去拿起来，对填充羽绒的重量感到惊讶。他小心翼翼地躺下。他的脑袋陷入一片柔软，还有清洗干净的气味围绕着他。天堂。

他小睡了一会儿，在黑暗中醒来；他的蜡烛已经烧没了。他抬头盯着天花板处的黑暗，脑中转过很多念头。他需要跟兵长谈谈。

在他失去勇气之前，他起来走出了房间。他无声地走着，警惕着守卫，不过似乎周围没人。他的运气持续了到利威尔房间的一路。在门外，他在鼓起勇气进去之前，迅速地（也安静地）来回踱步踱了一分钟。屏住呼吸，他缓缓推开门，留心吱嘎作响的铰链。毫不意外的，它们状态良好；毕竟这可是兵长的房间啊。穿过感觉要比实际长度多了五十米的地板，艾伦屏住呼吸，准备随时被袭击。

不过什么也没发生，睡在床上的人物即使艾伦直接站在他旁边也没有动。苍白色月光的银辉刺入黑暗，足以照亮利威尔分明的轮廓。在睡梦中，他似乎很安稳，艾伦也许能够多多少少从中看到韩吉所说的无辜小猫咪。才怪，因为那是疯话。

好吧，他一路走来可不是为了就站着看他的，尽管他真是很美好值得盯着看。艾伦最后往床边迈了一步，膝盖跪上床褥。那比他自己的要厚上许多，陷在他身下。

“你在做什么，艾伦？”他声音平静，却又全然沉着，就好像他的下属没有刚在午夜偷溜进他房间。

像这样的时刻，利威尔总是沉着的。就像是艾伦变身巨人捡勺子的时候，每个人都吓坏了——除了利威尔，背对艾伦站着，告诉其他人他们反应过度了。利威尔不怕他。

艾伦爬上床，另一条腿跨过去，于是他跨坐在兵长的身上。利威尔翻过来仰躺，用他一贯的无表情抬眼看他。他头发乱糟糟的，向后落在枕头上，艾伦想把手插进去爬梳。就算是在黑暗中，艾伦也能够看出他的眼睛是警醒的。

“你认为我在做什么？”艾伦似乎无法让他的声音比耳语更高。

利威尔叹气。“如果是为了晚饭的事，我很抱歉。我真的没有东西给你。明天我会给你找点东西的。你不必做这个，艾伦。”

艾伦的头脑发晕，呼吸粗重起来。兵长在道歉？兵长在用他的名字叫他？他是落入一个他房间和这里之间的平行世界了吗？他是在做梦吗？

“我知道你是孤独的，艾伦，”利威尔用同样奇怪的温柔嗓音继续说。“你的朋友们害怕你。这里没有人信任你。即使是我也被期待为你暴走该被放倒的时候做好准备。如果我的责任是帮助你控制，我会一直做下去。你不必和我上床来获得我的保护。你一直拥有它。”

艾伦向后坐到利威尔大腿上，他伸手放在利威尔胸口，随后抓紧他的衬衫。他浑身颤抖，但不知道为什么。

那不对——不是悲哀的求助哭喊，他没有那么孤独——但是哦，利威尔一关心他人们就开始关注他。去害怕从人类最强那里得到馈赠食品和搞得一团乱的某人很难。利威尔班让他感到温暖，他们不仅仅把他看做是一头潜在的即刻变身的巨人。他变得普通。

“不是的，”他起头道，吞咽了一下，再次开始。“我不是在想那个。我试着想弄明白你。我只是。我喜欢你。我想要你看向我。我想要你看待我，不是像某个蠢小鬼，我想要你看待我就像——”

“一个大人？”

“像我自己。”艾伦喘了口气。“如果你不喜欢我，那就告诉我。我会离开。我不会再打扰你。”很艰难才把话讲出口。

之后利威尔沉默了很长一段时间，长到艾伦极其想知道他是不是睡着了，因为说真的，利威尔完全有能力做出像那样的事情——

他再次开口，艾伦如释重负。

“我比你大相当多。”那小小的坦白就像是一缕新鲜空气。利威尔竟然真的在考虑。

“如果我们都被巨人杀死，那又有什么关系？我们就不能为当下快乐吗？”

艾伦意识到利威尔的手放在他的腿边，热量散发出来。利威尔注意到了吗？他不确定，但他真的希望这双手做些什么。

“快乐。”利威尔轻柔地说道，令艾伦想要驱散他嗓音中的哀伤。

他叹息，身体的动作起伏向上传到了艾伦那里。随后他的手动了起来，向上到艾伦的身侧，慢慢让他向前倾倒，轻轻地把他拽下来。艾伦发现自己靠在了他的手肘上，他的脸距利威尔只有几厘米。天太黑了看不清他脸上的细节，不过艾伦在心里填补了它们。他沉溺在利威尔呼在他嘴唇上的温暖气息中，就是这个，他赢了，利威尔想要他——

利威尔在喃喃低语什么，艾伦注意力没集中根本没注意到。他能感觉到利威尔结实的肌肉紧贴着他的身体，还有他闻起来洁净又稍带麝香味，他的一只手揉捏着艾伦的后颈，抓住一点他的头发，那种方式让艾伦躬身靠向他——

“我说，你刷牙了吗？”

“我、我想是的？”艾伦结结巴巴说道，几乎要被利威尔全然平板的表情搞得惊慌失措。

“下一次，准备好过来。”利威尔忿忿道，把艾伦的脸推开了。

艾伦感觉他的心碎了。没有接吻。这个世界真是残酷。

他的表情一定反映了他的忧伤，因为利威尔放弃地叹了口气，抓紧艾伦的衬衫衣襟，重又把他拉近。

“闭上嘴。”他低语道，直接把嘴唇按上艾伦的。它们比他所期望的更为柔软，而艾伦知道这一刻将会萦回不去，直到他从兵长那里得到一个完全的吻为止。他们分开，利威尔打了个呵欠，忽然跑了题。

“去睡觉，臭小鬼。”他说着。“明天还有事情要做。今天。”

“那我就……回我的房间了。”艾伦静静说道，试图掩藏起失望之情。

利威尔呻吟了一下。“你是不是需要一个他妈的书面邀请啊？别回答。躺下来闭上他妈的嘴。”他滚到靠墙边闭上眼睛。

他要留下来过夜了。艾伦几乎不能控制自己的兴奋之情。不过究竟要怎么……床很窄，几乎不够容下两个人。他小心地从利威尔身上爬下来试图挨着他躺下，尽可能靠近床缘。当利威尔抓住他的胳膊把他拉近，他的脊骨贴上艾伦胸口的时候他差点犯了心脏病。这是他第二次被利威尔交付后背，艾伦知道他愿意为了保有这份信任做任何事。

“要是你踢的话，我会结果了你。”利威尔含含糊糊说道。他完美地适合艾伦下巴下面位置的尺寸。艾伦大胆地把手臂缠上利威尔的腹部，当利威尔没有推开他的时候他寻思着自己也许会死于太过高兴。

今晚他是睡不成了。就他所知，一旦白昼的日光恢复了利威尔的理智，这种魔法般的机会或许就会消失不见；艾伦会尽他所能地多体验一会儿。

几分钟之内，他睡熟了。

——————

醒来的冲动刺激着艾伦的意识，不过他比多年来都更感到舒适，被一具温暖的身体所环绕，安全又受到保护。他还从没感觉过受到保护自从……他的思维回避了那个想法，随后他偎依得更紧了。要是他永远都不用再移开的话他可能会很高兴。

一声巨响让他快速坐了起来。

“利威尔，艾伦不见了，你知不知道——哈，告诉过你们他会在这儿！”

艾伦盯着佩特拉，直勾勾的，试图让他的心率恢复正常，完全搞不清状况。日光从窗户流淌进来，什么时候起他的地下室有窗户了？

“鬼都被你们吵醒了？”一个不悦声音从他后面传来，当一只强健的手臂环上他腰的时候艾伦几乎被吓得魂飞魄散。

“你本该告诉我们。”佩特拉指责道，还有现在君达和埃尔德也在门口站着，拼命隐藏脸上的笑意。“你知道我们该监视他的。”

“我在监视他。”利威尔不满道，把下巴搁到艾伦肩膀上。他那骨感的下巴。“现在见鬼的滚出去，我想穿衣服。”

他们离开了，艾伦松了口气。当门咔哒一下关上，利威尔放开他伸了个懒腰，随后用眼角瞟他。

“把那个笑容从你脸上清除掉，耶格尔，它让你看起来甚至比平常更蠢了。”

他们仍然如此接近彼此……在艾伦能够想出不这么做的全部理由之前，他抓住利威尔的下巴在唇上纯洁地一吻（他们两个人还都没刷过牙）。比他记忆中更美好。

利威尔回吻他，随后把他拎起来整个丢到床下。艾伦撞在地板上，他花了一瞬间才想起怎么起来，不管心还在砰砰跳，他确认身上没断什么东西。尽管有更多的瘀伤加入了收藏。他有一种预感，和利威尔在一起不会是最有益身体健康的。幸运的是他是个巨人。

当利威尔开始穿衣服（被艾伦看光了。他的第一个念头是别看视线，不过要是他跟利威尔现在算是在一起了，他为什么不看呢？利威尔坦然面对他的视线，似乎毫不在意。要是有的话，他看起来对这关注有点沾沾自喜），艾伦意识到因为他的衣服还在自己房间，他必须得回去换上。还有得穿着睡衣穿过半边地下室。他只希望不要遇上让。

“那，我……走了。”

利威尔忙着系立体机动装置的皮带，没有看他。“如果你今晚睡这，你该带上你的东西。还有别忘了你的牙刷。”

艾伦笑了，拦腰给了他一个拥抱，然后在报复到来之前逃开了。

——————

现在艾伦不管利威尔走到哪里整天黏在他后面。主要是因为娱乐活动有了保证（调查兵团都是怪人，每一个都是），也因为再次拥有他所归属的地方很不错。利威尔在工作的时候甚至任由他在办公室里面闲晃。好吧，“任由”。不难看出利威尔喜爱艾伦在旁边。见鬼，要是艾伦在他旁边闲晃够久，利威尔就会开始心不在焉地爱抚他，让每个人都感到很好笑。

吃饭的时候，利威尔暴躁地告诉他“去烦你的朋友们，你这个该死的小水蛭，这样下去你会跟着我上厕所的”，因此艾伦像平常一样跟他们坐在一块。

（晚上，利威尔在黑暗中把他按倒，双手上下抚摸艾伦毫无伤痕的身体，黯哑地耳语，你是巨人，你不会离开死去，你会吗。艾伦把手指掐进被立体机动装置磨砺粗糙的肩膀，第一次强烈地、真正地、高兴地成为一个巨人。但这是两人之间的事。）

——————

“厕所不再干净了。”康尼抱怨说。“自从你早上不出现以后，艾伦，没人清扫它了。”

“你真自私。”尤弥尔补充道。

“你们可以试试自己清扫！”克里斯塔尖声说，在收到平静表情后畏缩了。

艾伦叹了口气。确实，现在他每天早晨享受利威尔的惊人干净的厕所。还有隔一天他得成为掌管维护它清洁的人。他大声说，“要是你这么绝望的话，康尼，我能给你看看兵长的清洁物品秘密藏匿处。那有很多拖把。”

“不，谢了，我比较喜欢糟蹋它。”

此时此刻他已经忘记了去期待任何特别的事情，因此当萨莎振作起来开始垂涎三尺的时候，他转过去，一瞬间惊讶地看到利威尔向他弯下身来。艾伦慢慢能掌握利威尔皱起眉头的多种阴影了，这一次看起来绝对很高兴。

“我找到了。”兵长宣布道。挥了一下，他把一个小小的纸包放在艾伦面前。就像被磁石所吸引，每个人都倾过身来看是什么。

“你不必的。”他说，抖了它一下，享受着自身的好奇心。后脑勺上迅速的一巴掌让他大叫起来。

“当然我必须的！”利威尔吼道。“是完美的。就算像你一样荒唐可笑的人也不可能会把这搞得一团糟。”

嗯，要是他那么说的话……艾伦打开了迷之食物，尽他所能地不要撕开包装纸（他甚至成功了！哈！），发现一小串葡萄。每一个都小巧完美，深紫色，看不到瑕疵。艾伦赞赏地吸一口它们令人陶醉的气味。利威尔到底是怎么弄到的？

一阵轻轻的哦哦哦哦哦在餐桌上此起彼伏，还有一声来自萨莎的像是堵住的呜咽。

“如果你再多注视它们一会儿就要不新鲜了，”利威尔说。“我要不新鲜了。你需要一张证明吗？我该给你画张曲线图吗？”

“那就好了，兵长。”艾伦说，只是想看看会发生什么。周围一片吸气的声音，还有艾伦明显听到一声嘟哝“他在自取灭亡！”。

利威尔眯起眼睛，从桌上捡起一把小刀。“非常好。我似乎把我的笔忘在什么地方了。你的血应该行。”

艾伦吞了口口水。“再仔细想想，兵长，我觉得我弄明白了！”

在利威尔成功威胁他之前，艾伦迅速从茎上扯下一粒葡萄塞进他嘴里。迸发的味道让兵长的小刀完全从脑海中溜走。皮是酸的，不过里面惊人的甜。更为重要的是，没有一团乱。没有一点果汁喷出来，他的手指保持着洁净。每一粒葡萄都爽脆完美，很快艾伦就发现自己只剩下一根被丢弃的茎干了。他欢快地抬头看向利威尔。

“恭喜。”利威尔说。“你让我恢复了对人类的信心。”他对上艾伦的眼睛，艾伦现在能够看到他表情中隐藏的幽默感。艾伦微笑，兴奋于关于之后未说出口的承诺，准备回答——

餐桌四周的欢呼声打断了他，持续时间超出必要地长，直到最后他尴尬地埋下头。说真的？他们非得吗？说真的？

他能够让自己再次抬起头的时候，利威尔已经走开了。艾伦看着他离去，他的胃在身体里稍稍扭了起来。好吧，设法吃东西不搞得一团乱有种满足感是很蠢，但是利威尔要求真的很高。还有利威尔给他带了好吃的，立体机动装置上了油，还有真的很喜欢拥抱，还有……

“嗨，让。”他慢吞吞地说，当让怀疑地看着他的时候露出傻笑。“现在我跟兵长搞上了。”

让抽了一下。“信息量太大了，耶格尔。”

 

END


End file.
